1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing a content download service. More particularly, the prevent invention relates to a system and method for downloading content to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the technical development of mobile devices, it became possible that a mobile communication terminal could include various multimedia functions in addition to a simple telephone communication function and access of the Internet. In particularly, a device having a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) function, such as a smart phone, can execute various multimedia services.
There has been an increase in user demand to simply and conveniently enjoy a high quality content service in the mobile environment through a multimedia service provided in the mobile environment.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic construction of a conventional system for providing a content download service. Referring now to FIG. 1, when a mobile terminal 100 requests a content download from a content service server 110, a content download service is performed through the following process. The mobile terminal 100 accesses the content service server 110 through various kinds of authentication procedures. When the authentication is completed, the mobile terminal 100 requests contents, which the mobile terminal 100 desires to download, and receives the requested contents from the content service server 110. Then, the mobile terminal 100 transmits a control signal according to the download to the content service server 110 that can indicate receipt or non-receipt of the contents.
In general, a high-capacity content file, such as a multimedia file has a larger size than that of conventional contents files. For example, a general drama has a size of about 100-250 MB. Therefore, a problem occurs in that it takes too much time to download contents having a size of 100 MB in one terminal at a speed of 2.7 Mbps in a 3G network, not a WiFi network.